


You the Starry Eyed

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [9]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, F/F, Femslash February 2017, Language, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux wants a reason to spend more time with Sol, which also happens to be incredibly practical.





	You the Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was for Femslash February 2017's prompt "Hidden".

Lux was always secretly pleased when Feldon took the lead during their travels. Whenever he did so, the rest of their party tended to trail behind him in an automatic line, providing Sol and Lux the opportunity to take up the rear. While the position was far from secluded, it was at least separate enough to coax Sol into chatting, which Lux very much enjoyed. Finding truly private moments was difficult when travelling with a pack of strange fated companions, so they made do with what they could. Lux appreciated the irony: in keeping their conversations hushed and clandestine, they made their fondness for one another that much more obvious, at least to those already paying attention. It also made the many mundane subjects they covered seem far more intimate than they actually were. But being covert seemed to put the Drow at greater ease, so Lux obliged her. Real comfort would come in time.

As they followed the path through the impossibly huge trees of the Great Southern Forest, Lux and Sol wandered between amiable discussions and comfortable silence. Lux knew the Drow’s gruff demeanour would return as soon as they saw their first Wood Elf, but for the moment Sol was calm and for that she was thankful. A thought had been brewing in the back of her mind since they left Aelfheim, and while Sol would probably not be thrilled to hear it, she was certainly in the best possible mood to receive it. Lux chewed her lip, then dove in. “Your Drow language. Is it a dialect of Elvish? Or did it develop separately?”

Sol scowled at Lux from the back of her dire wolf; even with the added height of her mount, she was still eye level with the Tiefling. Lux knew any mention of Elves would provoke such an expression, especially one that inextricably tied the three races together, and she gambled on Sol’s curiosity winning out over her bruised pride. Sol considered her answer before responding. “A long time ago, they were the same language. I can understand High Elves, and they me, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Miraculously, Lux managed to keep her face impassive and not roll her eyes at Sol’s attitude. She was getting progressively better at it. “Would you be willing to teach me?” Sol hesitated, as Lux had expected. “Hear me out,” she continued. “Right now, only you and Wilhelm can communicate with the Elves. We were lucky they all deigned to speak Common in Aelfheim, but I can only assume that won’t be the case with the Wood Elves. It might be helpful to have someone else who understands, especially if they don’t look like they would. Harder to keep secrets that way. Could come in handy if things get tense.” The last word was maybe more pointed than Lux had intended, but she stood by it.

“I imagine Wilhelm would have a better head for teaching,” Sol responded. “He probably knows the technical side of the language better than I.”

Lux faltered. Sol’s thick-headed practicality was going to be the death of her. “Ah. Well, yes, probably. But I’d rather learn from you, if you’re amenable.”

Sol raised an eyebrow. “Why?” She seemed genuinely confused.

“Because,” Lux started slowly, “I like the sound of yours better. It’s similar to Infernal in some ways, so it sounds more natural to me. I figure it’ll be easier for me to grasp.” She paused for the briefest moment, coming to an internal decision. “And, it might be nice for us to have a way to speak more freely. It would certainly make situations like this a bit easier.” She gestured to the parade of lumbering beasts before them. Then she grinned. “Besides, I’ve already picked up on most of your vulgarities, so I imagine I must be at least halfway there.”

Sol snorted. “Practically an expert.” She scanned Lux’s face for a moment, then smiled very slightly. “Alright. Though you won’t make any Elven friends with it. It won’t pass for proper Elvish and it won’t be a leap of logic for them to figure out you learned it from me.”

“And?” Lux scoffed. “I like you better than them anyway. They can shove their collective prejudices straight up their whatever-the-Drow-word-for-’asses’-is.”

“Still missing a couple vulgarities.” Sol smirked. “We can start there. The most useful words in any language.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by Beats Antique.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
